


The Joker's Visitor

by AlidaTean



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: The Joker' s visitor.Who is the man that visits an insanely murderous criminal ?. What does he want with Joker and why does Joker seem to fear him?Batman plans to solve this mystery.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bruce Wayne, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 518





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't anything except my oc's. 
> 
> Check out my other stories.

When the visits started no one outside of Arkham knew about them. The justice league were busy dealing with Luthor's newest plot in between Poison Ivy and Killer crocs attacks. 

Tim was dealing with Ra's while Slade decided it was time to put the pressure on Dick. Jason was busy with Crime Alley and Gordon was trying to do the impossible ( stopping crime in Gotham). 

Everyone was just too busy to notice that someone had been coming to Arkham to visit the most infamous and insane criminal in the place. The man was looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, he had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. 

He was patite and very androgynous, he rarely said anything whenever he came . Members of the suicide squad wondered why he came if all he did was just sit and look at the now catatonic Joker. It was another thing that made everyone in Arkham curious about the man , the first time Joker laid eyes on the man , he screamed and tried to run. They had to sedate him to calm him down.

The man came every week on the same day and at the same time. It didn't take long for the rumours to start and the news to get to the ears of Gordon and then to the Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading and you will see for yourself who Joker is.
> 
> He is someone from the wizarding world.

He came twice a week .Tuesdays and Fridays like clockwork , from nine in the morning to four in the afternoon. Throughout it all Joker just kept staring at the walls , he refused to look at the visitor. The visitor would then read a chapter of a book none of them knew.

The clown 's behaviour was unpredictable and dangerous but they all saw how subdued he got whenever the man visited. On weekends he would go back to his normal behaviour ...well normal for Joker at least , laughing like the lunatic he was . Accusing them of messing with his mind. He thought Batman was behind it , saying that he was playing tricks on him.

The man's visits would have probably gone unnoticed if he had returned on Friday of that week . As it turns out that on that one Friday , three months after he started visiting the man didn't return. Then in their infinite wisdom, the psychiatrists in Arkham curious about Joker's new behaviour decides that it was time to try something new. Because surely now was the time to poke at the Joker's calm and ' less deranged self '.

If a stranger could sit with Joker for months and have nothing happen to him then surely a doctor that could be Harley Quinn's look like could do the same with no drugs needed. This could be the breakthrough that they had been waiting for!

They failed to account that Joker was unpredictable and how the man's absence would affect the clown.

On the other side of town Bruce Wayne was attending a welcoming gala with his children. The residence of Gotham were welcoming the newest elite in their mist , the gossip mill was on fire with the news that the mystery host was filthy rich and single. 

Brucie was showing of his latest arm candy and mingling with everyone. The Black Mansion was huge , it could rival the Wayne Mansion . The place had been empty since the late 70's until now . Few remembered the previous Blacks that lived there , those old enough to remember said that the previous two Black were ladies men and gifted in the looks department. 

When Lord Harrison Orion Black introduced , Bruce couldn't help but he attracted to him. He didn't waste time stealing the gorgeous man and dancing with him. He was full on flirting while trying to extract any piece of information about Black that he could.

It was surprising how tightlipped the man was , he was vague about everything including his work and past. He gave general descriptions that would satisfy civilians but that made Batman have red flags flying in his head. 

He was about to ask to see Black again when the windows blew open. The guests started screaming and taking cover , some were already running for the door. Chaos...

Bruce pulled Harry down with him and when he looked around he saw that his kids had managed to escape among the commotion.

The sound of deranged laughter filled him with dread , it had been six months since they last heard from Joker. Why choose now to make his comeback , the clown rarely went for small intimate gatherings. He normally targeted big galas , auctions and fund raisers.

" Come out ,come out where ever you are. " Bruce heard people crying in fear. " Why so serious?" He mocked the girl crying closest to him. 

" Today I got my feelings hurt , someone stood me up and they didn't invite me to the party ! . Care to explain yourself Harrikins?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep commenting but know that negative comments that are not constructive criticism will be deleted.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Crashers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Joker is from the Wizarding world.

Harrison Black looked at the laughing man and the pregnant woman crying close to him. This was the first time in months that the man has shown any emotion towards him. 

Harrison was fascinated by the change and similarity that still lingered. Beneath the make up , scars and hair dye still lingered his beloved. The laughter had changed it was insane hysterics and his mischievous eyes had a hard edge to them.

"Come out Harrikins or this lovely mama to be will be flying like a pretty bird out of the window. "

When Joker grabbed the blond and made to do as he promised , Harrison was quick to make himself known.

" Let her go. It's me you want. " Harrison was so focused on what was happening in front of him that he barely noticed Bruce Wayne trying to signal him to stay down.

The billionaire was hiding under the buffet table making weird hand signs trying to get him to abort his course of action. 

" Why should I so that , don't you want to see some MAGIC !!!? "

" Let everyone go and when we are alone , I solemnly swear we can be up to no good together. "

Joker 's laughter was cut off by that last sentence. He looked to be in shock , his grip on the woman slacked . When they Joker pushed the woman aside , her husband took hold of her and used the chance to back away as far as they could.

" It's really You..." It was a whisper that carried throughout the room. Then Joker did something uncharacteristic, he tenderly touched Black's cheek with his scarred hand. 

" Get Out . " the crowd were still hiding under the tables and this irritated the clown. " Leave or die !" 

No one needed to be told twice after that , there was a stampede as they all raced for the doors and soon enough it was just Harrison and Joker inside the room.

" MY Ickle Harrikins still so beautiful and brave. " 

" Gred ..." Harrison gave a small grunt as Joker pushed him against a table 

" It's Joker little darling. " he said in a low husky voice

Harrison was about to question him when Joker grabbed him and proceeded to passionately kiss him. They were interrupted by a loud crash through the window.

" Let him go Joker! " said the man in a bat like costume. What was it with Gotham and it's leather wearing residence. 

" Batsy can't you see that I am on a date!?"

While the Joker 's attention was on Batman , Nightwing used his utility belt and it wrapped itself on Harrison Black 's waist. He used it to pull the man to him and away from Joker.

The clown realised what happened and was enraged. 

" Give .Him. Back. To. Me. " This was the first time they has ever seen Joker this mad or serious.

Robin came from behind and tried to kick Joker but the Joker used his momentum against him and threw him over some tables. He swatted Red Robin with his bazooka gun and somehow managed to dodge everyone of Red Hood's bullets. 

The Joker was acting like the terminator and his main focus was on Harrison Black. Batman punched him but Joker punched back and then threw dust on Batman's face. He then kicked Nightwing to the wall , he had Harrison in his arms soon after. 

The Joker was planning to take away his Ickle Harrikins but felt a needle being stabbed on his neck. The last thing on his mind as his eyes rolled behind his head was the taste of Harrison and his worried face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker thought that his mind was playing tricks on him and that Batman had somehow found a look alike to torment him .
> 
> He finally believes that it is Harry whose been coming to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker 's identity was revealed , who got it right?.

" Let go of me " demanded Harrison as he pushed Nightwing out of his way. He ran down the stairs to were Joker had fallen. He quickly turned Joker on his back and saw that he was alive. 

" A little bit of gratitude would be nice. " 

" For what ? Breaking my window , interrupting a private conversation? Tell me what should I be grateful for?"

" B , check him Joker must have drugged him that's the only reasonable explanation for why he is acting so crazy. Why would anyone want to play tonsil hockey with the clown. " said the one with a Red hood

Harry was about to give him a piece of his mind but was interrupted by the police. While commissioner Gordon was taking his statement Batman had to go an insert himself in their conversation. 

" How do you know the Joker and why did he kiss you ?".

" The clown kissed you!?" Gordon asked looking horrified at Harry

" That's none of your business " he practically hissed at Batman. " I believe that we are done here. "

The Joker was strapped on a bed and was a bit lucid . Harry was by his side he heard him say his name. 

" My Harrikins..." He burst into laughter 

" Tuesday , I will see you on Tuesday. " they loaded Joker in the van and drove off.

Harry turned towards his gaping audience 

" Now gentlemen I would appreciate it if you leave my house."

" Now wait a minute..." They went to protest

" I told you everything you needed to know and Joker didn't hurt anyone. Oh and Commissioner Gordon , I won't be pressing any charges against Joker for breaking and entering and this means that I will excuse Batman and his minions this time . "

They all looked at Harrison like he had grown a second head. It was the first time someone had done anything like this. 

Batman narrowed his eyes at him , Harrison Black was now on their raider and Batman won't stop until he figures out the connection between him and Joker.

Bruce was not happy to find out that Harrison Potter Black has been visiting Joker and no one questioned it. He told Tim to run a facial recognition for him and they found reports of him when he first appeared in pre school until he disappeared when he turned eleven.

Then he seemed to emerge when he is seventeen to be rewarded with a few medals by the Queen herself. It frustrated the batfamily that they couldn't find anything on him. It made them suspicious of his connection to the Joker.

Was Harrison Black a villain?

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


End file.
